Love Gaze
by LikexAxMoth
Summary: Kagome comes back after 3 months,but where is InuYasha?And what awaits them after they've collected the jewel shards?


Love Gaze A Inu-yasha Fanfic By: Vicky Vazquez Authors Note: I don't own Inu-yasha and company though I wish I did ^_^. And this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's messed up. ON WITH THE STORY!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Inu-yasha I'm back!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she climbed out of the Bone Eaters well. Kagome just wanted to surprise Inu-yasha after they found the Shikon shards. It's been three months since they've seen each other. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she missed him.  
  
Kagome looked around she knew Inu-yasha had keen hearing and could smell her from far away, but why wasn't he coming? Could he be in any danger? Kagome had a worried look on her face. "Inu-yasha!!!!! Where are you?!! Inu-yasha???"  
  
'Inu-yasha, Where could you be?' Kagome thought deeply of where he could be. 'That's it! Lady Kaede!! Maybe I have a chance of seeing Inu- yasha there!' Her face brightened and ran off in search for Inu-yasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo greeted Kagome with much excitement. Kagome was happy as well, but where was Inu-yasha? Everybody's faces turned to Kagome as her face turned to a worried look. "What's wrong Kagome? You look sad and worried." Sango asked even though she knew what was going on with her friend. She looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, "It's Inu-yasha isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded still looking down. Kagome then looked up at her looking for hope in her eyes. Sango looked at Kaede and she knew exactly what to do. "Come on, you two need to help me look for herbs," Kaede said signaling to follow her.  
  
"Kagome, we don't know where Inu-yasha is. He's been gone ever since you left." Sango looked sad as if she didn't want to tell Kagome. For she knew that Kagome would be in danger if she tried looking for him.  
  
"What?! Haven't you guys tried looking?? I know Inu-yasha is near and I can feel it." Kagome looked determined. Sango knew this would happen! 'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have told her! Now she's gonna look for him!'  
  
"You're not going to go look for him are you? You know there's a lot of demons out there ya know!" Sango said, as she knew she wouldn't listen. 'Might as well try anyways.'  
  
"Of course I am! I'm not letting Inu-yasha to wander off while I came back after three months! Where's Kirara? If you don't mind I'm going to look for Inu-yasha!" Sango had a sweat drop and whispered "Well I tried."She turned and went to Kaede's hut to wait for Kagome and Inu-yasha to come back. "They'll come sooner or later."She knew Kagome was going to find him she was too determined to quit. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Inu-yasha I'm tired and I'm freezing!!! Please!!!!" Kagome was TOO determined. She's been searching for Inu-yasha for hours and hasn't found him yet. 'Where the hell is he?' Kagome stopped with Kirara next to a Cherry Blossom tree. "Come on Kirara, it's night and I'm tired let's look for him tomorrow."  
  
It was a spring day, but it was freezing! Kagome curled up while she tried to find some warmth. 'Where are you Inu-yasha? I hope I will find you soon' Kagome thought as she fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback 'I know I'm really different from Kikyo but. I want to stay by your side forever.'  
  
Inu-yasha smiled reassuringly to Kagome telling her he accepts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inu-yasha I made you that promise and I wont break it now. I'm sorry about the times when I always said 'sit'. But it always made me smile and laugh of how you would get all mad at me. Please be safe and sound...  
  
"You know I will, Kagome. Just open your eyes to find me" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As Kagome opened her wet eyes she found these beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. She didn't feel cold anymore, she felt warm and she heard his heartbeat, which made her feel good. She felt sick though, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see him, to see that he's ok. "Inu- yasha." She whispered as she fell back to sleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Kagome, are you feeling better?" Kagome looked at him with kindness in her eyes. She looked so peaceful knowing that he was safe. 'Where am I? I'm still in his arms? He kept me in his arms all night? '  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I-I" Inu-Yasha widened his with a 'is she going to tell me something' face. "Thank you."he turned back to a normal face and smiled.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. where were you!!? I was really getting worried!"Inu-Yasha put his finger on her lips and said, " Don't you ever shut up? Even when you're sick you open your big mouth!"  
  
"Oh! I would love to sit you- achoo! Forget it" As Inu-yasha's ears drooped; he heard a small giggle coming from Kagome. "What's so funny?" He looked at Kagome and kept looking at her eyes. He could see that she too missed him. Both of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok! Ok! Ok! I know this Fanfic kinda sucked but I'll get better along the way. ^_^ PLEASE R&R!!!! Peacz! 


End file.
